Mk 18
The (CQBR) is a replacement upper receiver for the M4A1 Carbine, developed by the US Navy. The CQBR features a barrel 10.3 in (262 mm) in length. This shorter barrel makes the weapon significantly more compact, which makes it easier to use in and around vehicles and in tight confined spaces. Special units such as commandos boarding ships and bodyguards for senior officers have found such shortened weapons very useful and use the CQBR. The complete CQBR-equipped carbine has been type-classified by the US Navy as the Mk 18 Mod 0, or the Mk 18 Mod 1 with a sightless gas block and full-length accessory rail kit. Insurgency Security Forces * Specialist * Breacher | console = | damage = 110-46 | dds = 10 "110" | ddsh = 450" @ 80 DMG | dde = 10000 @ 46 DMG | mult = | radius = | rof = 740 RPM | range = 10000 | cartridge = 5.56×45 mm | magsize = 30+1 | reserve = 3 5 (CR) 6 (CC) | reload = 3.83s loaded 4.53s unloaded | vrecoil = 2.55-2.85 | lrecoil = 0.8 | rrecoil = 1.05 | center = | spread = 0.22 | sway = | supp = 50% | pen = 10 "600" 12000 "175" | cost = | length = 12 | weight = 2.88 kg | weightpoints = 130/640 }} The Mk18 is a carbine featured in Insurgency. It is exclusive to the Security Forces. It has a 30 round magazine, high recoil, and select full-automatic fire mode. Its compact size allows it to have the close-range versatility of a sub-machine gun, while retaining the firepower of a carbine. However, due to its compactness and light weight, the Mk18 also has higher recoil than the full-sized M16A4 and cannot mount a M203 grenade launcher. Furthermore, unlike the sub-machine guns, the Mk18 has obstructive iron sights and an obstructive front sight with mounted optics. Attachments Media 20160522213704 1.jpg|Mk18 Viewmodel 20160522213708 1.jpg|Mk18 ADS 20160522213852_1.jpg|Mk18 Worldmodel Insurgency: Sandstorm Security Forces | console = | damage = | dds = | ddsh = | dde = | mult = | radius = | rof = 741 rpm | range = | cartridge = 5.56×45mm NATO | magsize = 30+1 rounds 35+1 (Ext.) | startammo = 3 mags 5 (LC) 7 (HC) | maxammo = | reload = | velocity = 780 m/s | ver = 22 | hor = 11 | center = | spread = | sway = | supp = | pen = 275 pp | supply = 4 | length = | weight = 8% | weightpoints = }} The Mk 18 CQBR is a carbine featured in Insurgency: Sandstorm. Attachments Trivia General * In-game models for Mk 18 in Insurgency and Insurgency: Sandstorm video games are based on Mod 0 and Mod 1 variants respectively. Insurgency * The fire selector is permanently set to the safe position on the weapon model, and does not change when switching fire mode, the fire selector simply rotates back to the safe position when switching fire modes. * The Mk18 is the only weapon in Insurgency to have a modified damage model when applying AP and HP ammo types. pt:Mk18